


Lost then Found

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Naruto has been missing for three years, but then Tsunade assigns Sasuke a mission that might lead him to Naruto.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke didn't know what Lady Tsunade wanted, but he was sure that it was a mission. He didn't really mind missions, as long as no one got in the way. he opened the door to Lady Tsunade's office and went inside. Kiba and Shikamaru were already there.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you could make it. I have a mission for the three of you. As you know Naruto has been missing for three years. A few days ago, a villager from the hidden stone village saw his jacket in a man's backpack. The man was headed into the mountains, I'm sending you there because that is our only lead to where Naruto might be." she said. the three boys nodded. 

"Dismissed" She stated and they took off to the mountains. They first gathered up supplies they might need and met up at the village gate. There they started on their journey to find Naruto. 

"I hope that the villager in the stone village was right about seeing Naruto's jacket, because if he was wrong then we're going to be left with no lead and no Naruto" Kiba said sounding annoyed.

"It would be such a drag, but if this is our only lead then we have to do it. For Naruto" Shikamaru grunted in agreement. 

"I hate to say it, but I've missed him. once we find him I'm going to punch him so hard for being gone so long." Kiba declares. Sasuke nods in agreement. He's missed Naruto too, even though he doesn't show it he really does miss how funny and annoying Naruto can be. Sasuke even had a huge secret he'd been keeping from everyone, he fell in love with Naruto. Sasuke loved how selfless Naruto could be when protecting his friends, he loved how annoying Naruto was. Sasuke would give anything to have Naruto back.

 

A few days later they were in the hidden stone village. 

"Hello, you must be the three hidden leaf ninjas looking for your comrade" an elderly man said to them. 

"Yeah. Naruto, he's been missing for three years. You must be the guy that saw Naruto's jacket" Shikamaru stated and the old man nodded. 

"Yes, that I am. I saw the man go up into the mountains whenever I was on my way home from the market. This man had a scar across his face" the old man said and dragged a finger across his face as if to tell them how long it was. 

"He seemed very dangerous so I didn't follow but I did see the direction in which he went" the old man declared and pointed to the top of the mountain. 

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. let's go" Sasuke said. They walked to the mountain. _'I hope Naruto is there, if not I'll search the entire world for him'_ Sasuke thought. The mountain was difficult to climb but they managed to get to the top. Sasuke sensed something dangerous and life like in the cave they saw. 

"Stop, I'll go check it out first. You guys stay here and if you hear or sense anything come get me." Sasuke said to them and they nodded. As he walked into the cave it got even darker the deeper he went. Sasuke looked around for a few minutes until he could see the outline of something that seemed... human. The only thing was it seemed to have nine tails and blonde hair the closer he got to it. He realized who it was.

"Naruto?" He said quietly. Naruto hissed at him in a menacing way. 

"Stay away from me, you'll never get me to release the nine tailed fox, Never!" He shouted weakly as he rose and fought against the shackles that kept him in place. Naruto kept hissing and cursing Sasuke. Sasuke was scared at what he saw as he got closer to Naruto. He saw blood running down from Naruto's body, he saw cuts, gashes, bruises and old scars. 

"Naruto, it's me, Sasuke. Relax, you're going home back to the leaf village" Sasuke says to try to get Naruto to calm down but it doesn't work.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, get in here. Now!" Sasuke shouts to his teammates and they come running in but once they see Naruto they stop and look terrified. 

"You bastard! I'll never stop fighting you! you'll never get me to release the nine-tailed fox! You hear me!? Never!" Naruto wails in absolute rage. 

"I-I can sense a powerful jutsu corrupting his mind, it's making him hallucinate, making him think were not here" Kiba says with venom in his voice. 

"Here, Shadow clutch Jutsu!" Shikamaru says a bit loudly and Naruto stops fighting. 

"I'll undo his shackles. Kiba do you have any tranquilizer?" Sasuke asks.  

"Yeah, here" Kiba says and brings out a bottle of tranquilizer and hands it over. 

"Thanks, this should be enough to get him back to the village" Sasuke declares softly and pours it into Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru lets go of Naruto's shadow and Naruto starts to fall. Sasuke catches him and ties him up. 

"In case he wakes up early he won't be able to fight back, now let's go" he says and they nod in agreement. 


	2. healing

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru return home a few days later with an unconscious Naruto in a cage. They hear a few gasps and whispers coming from people on the street. Naruto starts to wake up. 

"huh? W-where am I?" Naruto says weakly then starts to thrash around. 

"You bastard! let me go, You know I won't give up that easily! I'll never give you my chakra! you can torture me all you want, but I'm never going to give in, never!" Naruto shouts in rage. 

"Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru! have you found Naruto yet?" Rock lee asks with hope. 

"see for yourself" shikamaru offers and the three boys step out of the way so Rock lee can see the broke, damaged Naruto that they found. Rock lee gasps at the sight. Naruto keeps wailing and shouting curses in rage. 

"tell Lady Tsunade the mission was a success and that we'll be at the hospital with him" Sasuke tells him and Rock lee nods with a salute then runs off. They take Naruto to the hospital where he's injected with more tranquilizer.

After a few hours of waiting a doctor finally came to talk to them. 

"how's he doing?" Kiba asked.

"he's back to his normal self now except for one thing" the medical ninja says.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asks with a little bit of wonder.

"He's been locked up so long and injured so much that he's refused to talk or move, it's like he's trapped in his memories" he said. The three of them gasp in unison. Naruto always talks, even when someone doesn't want him to, but now everything's changed. 

"can we see him?" Sasuke demanded. The doctor nodded and led them down the hall to Naruto's room. Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto just... laying there on the bed, staring off into space. Sasuke walked over to him and sat down in a chair. 

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner Naruto. If we did then you wouldn't be like this right now" he said softly. Sasuke wanted to yell at someone, he wanted to punch something. 

 


	3. Naruto's pov

_Three weeks later_

 

After three years of torture, he was finally home. His mind was reeling with painful flashbacks, hurtful words. Naruto knew he was different than from who he was three years ago, but if anything... he sure wasn't broken. No matter what anyone might say, he was stronger than ever. Naruto knew that his friends were worried about him but he needed clear his mind of those flashbacks. it was dark out, so everyone would be asleep. Naruto got up and started to meditate, he needed to push those painful memories away in order to keep a clear, stable, focused mind. Deep breaths, in and out, he mentally chanted. He was going to train, he was going to be more serious about everything. Naruto wasn't going to be that silly, easily distracted, impatient child that he was a few years ago. He wasn't going to run head first into a fight, Naruto was going to be more aware. He was going to focus even more, he was going to stop with the jokes, he was going to be stronger, faster. He wasn't going to give up on being hokage, he was going to protect all of his friends. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't going to be pushed around anymore, he was going to take things more seriously from now on. 

A few hours later he signed out and began training harder than ever. Naruto started thinking more about what was going on before he did something but also kept a clear mind while doing it. 

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto! Get over here and let's get some Ramen!" Sakura shouted kindly to him. Naruto wasn't hungry, he didn't want to go over there either, he wanted to train, needed to train. Naruto shook his head and continued training. 

"Naruto Uzumaki, get over here now!" she shrieked and Naruto stopped. He really didn't like being told what to do. 

"Well since you asked so nicely I think I'll decline" he said and continued what he was doing. Sakura seemed shocked, Naruto knew she wasn't used to someone defining her. Naruto stopped and sighed then turned to her again and started walking with her to the ramen place. 

"Naruto I'm so happy you're back! I missed you so much! so did everyone else" Sakura informed him. Naruto grunted in response. He didn't want to say something he'd forget so he said nothing. He sensed Konohamaru in a few alley's over hurt. Naruto stopped and ran in the direction of his little brother. Konohamaru was getting beat up by someone taller and stronger than he was. Naruto grabbed the taller kid by his shirt collar and made him face Naruto. Naruto squinted his eyes at the kid.

"Stay away from my brother" Naruto said and tossed the kid aside. Konohamaru looked up from his place on the ground and stared at Naruto with awe. Naruto smiled at him and helped him up. Konohamaru tackled him in a hug and held onto Naruto tightly, Naruto hugged him back.

"I missed you so much brother Naruto" Konohamaru said quietly and cried into Naruto's shirt. Naruto hugged him even tighter. he was never going to leave his friends again, even if someone tries to kidnap him again he'll be ready. 

"I'm never leaving like that again, I promise you," Naruto assured the small boy. "now let's go get you some ramen" he said and led Konohamaru past the shocked Sakura. 

A few minutes later they were eating ramen, except for Naruto who had some water. 

"Are you sure you don't want any ramen Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto was getting tired of her asking him that, but instead of snapping at her like he would have done a few years ago he remained calm.

"Mhm" he grunted and got up and paid for the food. He needed to meditate, flashbacks were running wild in his head again. 

"need to meditate, see you later." he mumbled and got up.

He raced through the forest a few minutes later and came to a quiet clearing. He looked around and reached out with his chakra just to make sure there was no one to bother him while meditating. No one was around for a mile. He sat down and started. ' _deep breaths, make yourself calmer, sense the area around you. Focus on everything that's happened to you for three years. Focus on the ways of his attacks, remember what he did to you and focus on the surrounding areas around you. Feel your heartbeat and the chakra and blood coursing through out your body. Listen to the birds, listen to the leaves in the wind, listen to everything surrounding you, listen to every noise. smell the world around you, smell the bark on the trees around you, smell the fresh air. Feel the ground beneath you, feel the grass, feel the dirt, feel the heartbeat that keeps the forest alive.'_ he said within his mind. Soon he could hear the beat of the forest. He could hear a song created by the animals and leaves in the forest. He could hear the separate heartbeats of animals. A few minutes turned into a few hours of listening, feeling, smelling, and sensing everything around him. Suddenly he could sense someone moving within the trees towards him. He knew exactly who it was. Naruto spent hours listening to that heartbeat, spent hours listening to his voice. Naruto knew who it was immediately even without having to sense him. Sasuke was a few feet away behind Naruto at the edge of the clearing, he was crouching behind a bush and staring at Naruto intently as if in wonder. Naruto didn't need to see him to know he was there, he just knew. 

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said without opening his eyes or turning around. Naruto could feel the surprise coursing within Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. 

"How'd you know it was me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled softly. 

"I meditated, focused on everything around me, listened to everything that made a sound. I felt the vibrations of your feet hitting the tree branches going into the ground. I knew you were coming a few yards away, as soon as you stepped foot into the forest I knew" Naruto informed him. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to him. 

"we've been looking for you for hours Naruto, everyone's been really worried that you got taken again. You even made me worried" Sasuke told him. Naruto could sense worry and rage coursing through Sasuke. Naruto immediately felt guilty that he'd been out so long. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I told Sakura and Konohamaru that I'd be meditating. I guess I got lost in the peacefulness of this forest. It's so quiet that I can hear a song on the breeze" Naruto tells him with a soft smile on his face. 

"I can't hear anything" Sasuke says after trying to listen to the forest. 

"Just stay silent and and close your eyes. Now focus on our surroundings.  sense the area around you. Feel your heartbeat and the chakra and blood coursing through out your body. Listen to the birds, listen to the leaves in the wind, listen to everything surrounding you, listen to every noise. smell the world around you, smell the bark on the trees around you, smell the fresh air. Feel the ground beneath you, feel the grass, feel the dirt, feel the heartbeat that keeps the forest alive." Naruto told him as he told himself hours earlier. A few minutes later Sasuke smiled softly and opened his eyes. 

"I-I can hear it! I can hear the forest's song!" Sasuke exclaimed softly. Sasuke looked at Naruto with admiration. Naruto kept smiling at him. 

 


End file.
